


welcome home

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble tag 8 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Melissa's shift was supposed to end at midnight, but by the time she finally stumbles through the front door, it's nearly four o'clock and she's exhausted down to the marrow of her bones.





	welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "Teen Wolf: Braeden/Melissa - late night" over at femslash100's drabbletag8!

Melissa's shift was supposed to end at midnight, but by the time she finally stumbles through the front door, it's nearly four o'clock and, despite the sensible shoes she splurged on a few months ago, her feet are throbbing with pain. She's exhausted down to the marrow of her bones, but the ferocious grumbling of her stomach wins out over her need for sleep for the time being so, leaving the lights off, she makes her way into the kitchen, rubbing at her bleary eyes with both hands. 

She lowers them from her face just in time for the light above the stove to click on. 

"Hey," Braeden says, pulling a casserole pan wrapped in foil out of the oven. "You hungry?" 

"God, like you wouldn't believe," Melissa groans, stomach growling as punctuation to her sentence. "What are you doing up so late?" 

"Couldn't sleep. Besides, I figured you could use something a little more filling than one of the sandwiches Scott forgot to take in his lunch today." Grabbing a plate out of the cupboard without looking, she waves her other hand towards the table. "Go sit. I'll bring it over in a second."

"Have I mentioned lately that you're amazing?" Melissa sighs gratefully, leaning in to press her lips against Braeden's forehead. 

"Maybe," Braeden says, her slightly smug tone at odds with the soft smile gracing her face, the one Melissa knows is reserved just for her. "Now go sit down before you fall asleep on your feet."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
